Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter in which a plurality of converters are connected in parallel.
Description of Prior Art
In recent years, from growing awareness of global environmental conservation, a system including a distributed power supply such as a solar cell and a fuel cell has been developed. In general, a power converter that is used for a solar power generation system includes a maximum power point tracking (MPPT) control device that maximizes power input from the solar cell.
As related art, a power converter in which a plurality of power converters are connected in parallel to configure further large power converter is disclosed in JP-A-2011-141794. In the power converter, one power converter performs the maximum power point tracking control and the other power converters perform a current control. Therefore, it is possible to perform the current control such that a current uniformly flows through each power converter while performing the maximum power point tracking control.
In the power converter disclosed in JP-A-2011-141794, since one power converter performs the maximum power point tracking control, in a case where a trouble such as a failure occurs in the power converter, it is difficult to perform the maximum power point tracking control and there is a problem that reliability is lowered.